Super Mario Retro Tetralogy
Super Mario Retro Tetralogy is a compilation game for the Nintendo Switch that will be released in late 2018. It contains HD remastered versions of the first four Mario platformers: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World, all of which have been updated with high quality 2.5D graphics, extra content, and completely remastered soundtracks. It will be developed by Vicarious Visions, marking the developer's debut into the Mario series. List of Differences From the Original Games The remastered tetralogy contains many differences from the original four games, which range from minor edits to major overhauls and even entirely brand new content and levels. These changes include, but are not limited to: *All four games allow you to play as Princess Peach and Toad, who were previously only playable in Super Mario Bros. 2, by selecting them from the title screens of each game. They control identically to how they did in 2'', but modified to accomodate the mechanics of the other games. *All of the graphics are now in high definition and are 2.5D, meaning they use 3D models on a 2D plane similar to the ''New Super Mario Bros. series. Additionally, the characters all use their modern designs as opposed to the older designs from the original games (i.e. the Koopalings have their designs from New Super Mario Bros. Wii onwards as opposed to their original SMB3/''SMW'' designs, Koopa Troopas are now bipedal in all four games as opposed to exclusively Super Mario World, etc.) *The Minus World from Super Mario Bros., originally only accessible through a glitch, is now a proper world in the game that can be reached after beating the main game. It contains four brand new levels, one of which is based on the infinitely looping water level from the original game's Minus World and is now a timed linear level. Additionally, the world is now called Bonus World. *The Enemy Blockades from Super Mario Bros. 3 now appear on Super Mario World's map screen, and function identically to those in said game. *Luigi retains his higher jumping ability from Super Mario Bros. 2 in the other three games, and slides down slopes on his knees similar to the Super Mario All-Stars version of World. *The Mario Bros. minigame in 3'' is accessible from the title screen of said game a la ''Super Mario All-Sars. *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' is available as an alternate mode on the title screen of Super Mario Bros., and has also been updated accordingly to the other remastered games. *All four games feature original voice acting from the series' main voice actors such as Charles Martinet, Samantha Kelly, Kenny James, Kazumi Totaka, Nate Bihldorff, Motoki Takagi, Sanae Suzaki, Toru Asakawa, Lani Minella, Mike Vaughn, David J. Goldfarb, Dan Falcone, Michelle Hippe, and Ashley Flannagan. In the case of Super Mario Bros. 2, Martinet reprises the roles of Wart, Mouser, Clawgrip, and Tryclyde from Super Mario Advance, albeit recording entirely new voice clips for them. *Each game has a brand new opening cinematic created for it detailing the backstory of each game, complete with voice acting from the aforementioned voice actors. Trivia *Since the game features remastered versions of the first four Mario platformers (technically 5 if The Lost Levels is counted), is developed by Vicarious Visions, and features voice acting from the series' main voice cast, this game can be considered the Mario equivalent of the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, also developed by Vicarious Visions and set for a release on the Switch in July 2018. *The game can also be considered a spiritual successor/remake of Super Mario All-Stars, specifically the updated version of that game which includes all of the games represented here as well as World, which was absent from both the original release and the Wii re-release in 2010. *A followup to this game titled Super Mario 3D Saga is slated for release on the Switch sometime in 2019, and will contain remastered versions of all of the 3D platformers in the series that were released on home conoles prior to Super Mario Odyssey. It will also be developed by Vicarious Visions. Category:Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Compilation Games Category:Mario Games